Talk:Kaguya/@comment-5060552-20140325192637/@comment-24573991-20140329053048
O_O I was about to say you came up with that on the spot, but you had to do some research to get an appearance like that. I can picture her very well. And yes there is a mouse kingdom that has been fighting with the army for a long time over stupid things. I imagined the Nutcracker would be toy themed like how Gretel is candy theme. Even though she would have all of these military weapons at her disposal, they would look like toys to any normal person but if you were actually hit by these weapons, you would find that they are very real. I would also add a lot of clockwork gears to be used and probably even though she’s emotionless, she’s obsessed with time because of how time is a major theme in The Nutcracker (having the clock stop on Marie and the Nutcracker’s first meeting, having 4 weeks to find a cure, waiting a year to marry Marie (as weird as that is but the age is always vague. But in a toy kingdom filled with a child’s imagination, they are allowed to be “married”.) I think though if the Nutcracker had altering magic it would take away the point of the goal of her wanting to reduce her size back to a toy soldier because if she could do it half the time then she would just need a better strategy. Then again if the Nutcracker were obsessed with time, then having a time limit on when she defeats her opponent would be another thing. I was also wondering if the broken jaw that would later be fixed would be anything based on character development rather than actually being fixed. Like if her jaw were broken, I would imagine that it wouldn’t be a pretty image. Like instead of her jaw actually being broken, perhaps there is a nasty scar that makes her look rather deformed (since becoming ugly is what causes the rejection by the person the Nutcrackers saves in the first place). If one were to remove the scarf, that would show she isn’t afraid of what people think of her or perhaps her most important person she meets would be the only one to see her face and accept her for who she is. For all being emotionless (but also obsessed with time) she would be sensitive if someone saw her face particularly her jaw. Of course this is no Mileena from Mortal Kombat (where it is hella ugly underneath). Maybe on her journey, she’ll come across her own Marie who accepts her. If this is the case, if she’s not the winner of the tournament, then that would mean that she would still be able to live the life of a normal person with her special someone. Obvious yuri undertones here. But if we’re talking about the fetish for the Nutcracker, it would probably revolve around either toy soldiers doing the naughty or mice…but…mice actually would be a turn off unless drawn cutely (and the mice were disgusting freaks in The Nutcracker) so I rather enjoy the idea of it being the toy soldiers being involved with many of the perverted shots. But yeah Starlight is right here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starlight_(fairy_tale) A basic summary. Very short and not as well known as the huge list of fairy tales but I thought it was very cute. I should probably post my idea for Starlight. Starlight is like Branwen in terms of being a slave but even though Branwen is hailed as a powerful warrior who had fallen so much because of her captivity, Starlight apparently in the tale is slave who doesn’t know she was a princess but was kidnapped. The prince loved her but the Queen hated this and locked her up in a tower (like Rapunzel). The King promised the prince that he would see her if he would lead his army to attack but then went back on the promise. This made the prince release the enemy king from captivity and the prince was taken prisoner instead. Starlight though had company in the form of a white cat that was actually a fairy that gets her out of the tower as long as she doesn’t say who released her. They find the prince and state that he’ll be released if Starlight flees from the kingdom. She flees the country and the prince is free to search for her. She stays with the Centaurs for a while and then she and the prince are reunited again but she confides to him the secret when they are out at sea and a storm hits separating the two. The boy ends up in a gladiator town with female fighters only (but is angry that the king wouldn’t fight and forced him to battle. Queen’s Blade anyone?) Of course they lose though and the prince is captured again (damn this prince is a dude in distress XD). He is shipped back to his kingdom because his parents grieved for his disappearance and died and now he was the king. He searched for Starlight but no prevail. Starlight however washed up on shore and was reunited with her family the king and queen of another country. The king wanted to marry her to a neighboring country (which doesn’t seem like a bad thing but the story treats it as the king being a bad person despite finally reuniting with his daughter after XX years). She opens the box the fairy gave her and it turns her ugly. The fairy carries her back to the kingdom of the prince where she turns back to normal after being reunited with her love and the two marry living happily ever after. So its Perseus in terms of how all the battles the prince goes through (and loses…lol what a loser) and wanting to save the damsel in distress which is a slave girl and Rapunzel in the sense the girl is kept in the tower but gets out on her own thanks to a fairy and then lives with the Centaurs. I think me and another person on this website said it would be nice to have one male character in this tournament (and the only way for it to work in the Queen’s Blade universe is to basically make him a Bishounen or trap). My idea was for a gender bender Starlight that is very frail and feminine in appearance. While Branwen has chains that are meant to keep her down and degrade her, Starlight’s slavery is more of a “fashion choice” (in terms of having too many chains like you came out of something Tetsuya Nomura made LOL). Basically chains on his wrists and ankles that don’t actually tie him down in battle and he would either wear armor that obviously didn’t fit him at all (and unlike Mirim that was customized, it would obviously show it was too big for him) or would go for a nature theme based on the Centaurs part of the myth wearing clothes that would fit a nature theme (kind of like the elves). I would go for the former because it makes him look like a dork that doesn’t fit in the Queen’s Blade tournament. His appearance…white haired pretty boy. Has to be that no exception (and I like the idea of it being messy because of the whole slave motif…why am I picturing Komaeda from Dangan Ronpa…''-gulp-''). Red eyes are pushing it so make it green or purple. Starlight would actually be like Mirim in terms of personality being very shy and reluctant to fight. At the same time though, with the story that happened above, lets say that a lot of the things that the prince went through is what Starlight went through like being sent into a female dominated society where men don’t do any of the fighting. Starlight’s goal then would have to be to prove his “manliness” in order to get the attention of the prince/princess of another country (the prince is really pushing it so I’ll go with the tough princess) even though he doesn’t need manliness when he has a good heart that allows him to get along with people rather easily…at least outside of where he comes from sense a female dominated society forces stereotypes on both genders and trying to be like the stronger of the two only makes him laughed down upon (and the twist would be that the princess would probably like him for who he is rather than trying to be something he’s not). Because a lot of Starlight’s in the fairy tale revolves around magic, I would think that Starlight would attempt to use physical weapons like a sword because it’s “manly” or an axe but it would fail and it would turn out Starlight is a better magic user. While Melpha’s attacks are known for only going after the undead, I would think that Starlight’s magic would do better with craftiness and revolve around “stars” and “light” (because of the name…herp derp). So yeah…he would probably be the least likely to win the tournament unless he talked the opponent to death I quote. Then again, I like the idea that his magic can be used in a “persuasive” (-cough- hypnosis –cough cough-) manner to get the girls to surrender in battle so he wouldn’t have to do any fighting. Of course all of this in the end can be gender swapped to a girl instead but I find it easier for it to work as a fragile male character than a fragile female character who has a lot of luck and magical beings on her side. And again I would like to think its a nice idea and the only thing stopping it is the demographic of Queen's Blade is very male dominated. I mean this time around the Queen's Blade is a sword rather than a title so it would actually be possible but impropable. Plus if the goal for most of the cast isn't to save the world but to do their thing, proving a point to someone is just another thing that could be add to the "ridiculous bunch". But yeah. Why don’t you have an account on here like everyone else? It would be easy to talk and list all the ideas of how you would see a fairy tale character for this series. :3